From Across the Seas
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Homura decides to take a chance and call in a group of Magical Girls that are from a place called "The Witches Den". Will they be the ones to finally help her destroy Walpurgis Night and save Madoka or will they hold the key to even greater tragedy? Please R&R
1. Sounds Like a Dream Come True

A/N: As promised, for those who haven't read it, this is a Spin-Off/Prequel or whatever of my previous fanfic Puella Magi Americana Magica. I know it's one of my least popular fics but I've wanted to write this for years. The plot of that fic deals with the lives of a trio of magical girls from San Francisco and the fact it's for some reason called the Witches Den... I reintroduce the core cast (plus one additional character that important to that story). If you haven't read it yet do it at you own restrained as I'm going to play out the twist of that story again for this one thanks to Timey Wimey Wbillbly Wobbly (Homura is involved after all). All I will say this isn't a fix fic. If you have read it... enjoy the ride and see how things go down this time... also please don't' reveal the twist...

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, if I did I would find a way to add Gobey!

Gobey: I'll drink to that! (Chugs beer)

Emma: But I do own all OCs... including said Gobey.

From Across the Seas

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Sounds Like a Dream Come True

Homura Akemi has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been trying to save Madoka Kaname her best friend from becoming a Magical Girl.

But each time she would fail and end up starting it over. Sometimes they would be similar sometimes there would be irregularities such as a certain boy playing a different instrument or another magical girl named Oriko getting involved.

During one of the time loops she had heard something. Something about a group of magical girls from another country.

(Flashback)

Homura had deiced to compete team up with another Magical Girl named Kyoko (who had long red hair put into a pony tail) in this time loop. Both of them were resting.

"Less Witches than I thought…" sighed Kyoko, "Then again I should expect this place to be like the Witches Den."

"What's the witch's den?" asked Homura.

"You never heard of Witches Den?" asked Kyoko, "Seriously?"

Homura shook her head no, then again Kyoko rarely lamented anything in front of her in any of the time loops.

"The Witches Den is the place with the most Witches in the World." Explained Kyoko, "No ones knows why it happens but rumor that if they only encounter two witches then it's a slow day."

Homura was shocked, "How is that even possible?"

"Rumor is that the Golden Gate Bridge acts like a magnet." Said Kyoko.

"Wait… Golden Gate Bridge?" asked Homura, "You mean it's in San Francisco."

"Yeah… you don't seem like a rookie so I would have thought. You knew about it." Said Kyoko.

Homura said nothing, but she put in the back of her mind… well for now.

(End of Flashback)

Every time loop since then she always checked to see if that one was an ill regularity. In all time loops since then she always looked up the Witches Den on Magical Girl run websites. And it was always the same, San Francesco was swarmed with Witches.

She even learned the exact details. There were three Magical Girls. One was named Lenora who seemed to be the longest standing member who had powers over barriers, the second was Diana who had power over water and the last was Angelina who had just become a magical girl not too long before the time loop started who has power over sound.

Not only that but they had an assistant some of the sites called her "The Enteral Magical Girl candidate" and her apparently her name was Sabrina.

There was also their Incubator, which for some was blue, named Gobey and apparently was almost constantly drunk.

She managed to use her computer and make sure these facts were the same.

Homura sighed and decided to take the long shot, she sent a message to Sabrina late at night. She managed to translate what she wanted to say.

A few hors later, when Sabrina (who had wavy sea green hair) got home she checked her e-mail.

She clicked on it, and read it.

"I am from Mitakihara Town, I know it is half a world away but I believe I could use the help of the Magical Girls of the Witches Den. Walpurgis Night is coming."

Sabrina's eyes winded.

She grabbed her cellphone and called Diana.

At Crissy Field Diana (a girl with short blue hair) laid on a bench while waiting for her Soul Gem to glow. It was a technique she came up with called fishing, a witch got close enough she would go after it.

Why did Diana use this technique well it was because was very lazy.

That was when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Diana.

"Hey, I just got an e-mail for you guys, I guess they sent it to me since I'm your assistant." Said Sabrina from the other end.

"Okay, I'll tell them to meet at your house when we're done today." Said Diana.

"Thanks!" said Sabrina on the other end.

That was when Diana heard beeping.

"It's Angelina, she probably found a witch." Said Diana.

"Okay! See you later!" said Sabrina on the other end.

Back at Sabrina place she ended the call.

She looked at her contacts.

"If they will do it, I'll have to see if she up to it." Thought Sabrina.

That was when she called someone else on her contacts.

That evening, the three magical girls got to Sabrina's house.

"So what's this e-mail that that Diana told us about?" asked Angelina (who had her hair done up in long pink pigtails).

Sabrina pulled it up.

"So the Magical Girls who are going to get attacked by Walpurgis is asking for our help." Said Lenora (a girl with long dark purple hair).

"Walrus Nate? What's that?" asked Angelina.

"Walpurgis Night. The world's strongest witch." Said Lenora with a smirk, "Every year she appears in a diffract location, and causes deviation where she goes!"

Sabrina pulled up photos of devastated areas.

"No way…" whispered Angelina looking at the pictures.

"Calling the Magical Girls of the Witches den… they must bet getting desperate…" said a voice.

They all turned to see an older teen, she was Hispanic and her yellow hair done in twin braids.

Lenora glared at her, Diana gave her a causal nod while Angelina was confused.

"What is she doing here?" asked Lenora.

"I called her because even if you decide to go, she's been a magical girl far longer than you Lenora, and she'd be a great assets fighting Walpurgis." Said Sabrina.

"Can't say I'll complain." Said Diana.

"Oh we never met." Said the girl to Angelina, "My name is Rosemary Ventura, my turf is San Mateo, but I used to live in San Francisco, left right when The Witches Den took it's hold."

"Oh wow… then do you know the cause?" asked Angelina.

"I'd not talk about it…" muttered Rosemary, "So have you decided, because I'm game if you are."

"It's not going to happen here in the U.S. is it?" asked Diana.

"Nope, I found out Mitakihara is..." said Sabrina, "It's in Japan."

"Really!" said Angelina who began to squee, "Come on you guys! Let's go! LET'S GO!"

"Do you even have a passport?" asked Rosemary.

"Oh yeah, my parents got me one to be sure." Said Angelina.

"My parents dragged me to Niagara falls a couple years and we needed one to get in Canada." Said Lenora.

"I don't need to say anything." Said Diana.

"I do too…" said Sabrina not wanting to talk about.

"Good… so we can all go… if one of you agree with Angelina." Said Rosemary.

"Fighting the world's strongest witch…" said Lenora with a smirk, "Sounds like a dream come true."

"I guess I'm out voted." Said Diana with a shrug.

"You didn't want to go?" asked Angelina.

"It's not that… it's just that it was take me a few days to prepare you know create fake organizations, get the help from Magical Girls across the web to make it look real, fake websites… after all I'd have to fund the trip and since we can't exactly run off to Japan without parents permission we'd have to fake something." Said Diana.

Diana was not only rich but the daughter of a high-ranking Silicon Valley executive.

Thanks to this she was also tech savvy.

"It's too much work…" moaned Diana.

"Please do it…" sighed Angelina.

"Don't worry. Should take me a week at most… Walpurgis isn't for a month... so we'll have a enough time to get there, get to know the Magical Girls there and be fine." Said Diana.

"Okay!" Rosemary.

"Good." Said Lenora smirking.

"Yosh!" cheered Angelina.

"By the way where's Gobey?" asked Sabrina.

An awaked silence filled the room.

"How could you forget Gobey!" said Sabrina.

That was when Gobey wandered into the room.

"Hey! What's everyone doing here?" asked Gobey, "OH! Rosemary! How your doing my bitch! Haven't seen you in like…. Forever!"

Sabrina was nursing a headache.

"Sorry…" Diana stated weakly.

And so the emergency trip planning was done, Diana managed to get the help to create a fake organization that take students to other countries to study, not only that but she managed to not only use some of her money but pooled it with some Magical Girls from Marin (in exchange they get San Francisco as their turf for their trip).

It took less than a week for them to get their permission slips and school notices ready.

With their parents obvious, the four magical girls, one normal girl and one incubator were headed to Japan.

While waiting to board Diana gave the itinerary.

"After fighting we wait a few days to help with clean up and other things… then we'll spend a week in Tokyo just for vacation." Said Diana.

"Really?" asked Angelina.

Diana nodded, "It's best if we do spend a week in Tokyo, you know to make it seem like we're really on a school trip, besides I think we deserve a vacation."

"Thank you!" said Angelina.

She began to plan out in her head where to go.

"What! I can't drink!" yelled Gobey.

Sabrina stared at him.

"Hey! What do you mean I'll cause a scene! You give are the only ones who can see me! And it's a 10 hour fight!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day…" said Rosemary

Of course the fight took a long time. They also had to get transportation to their hotel. They got two interconnected rooms, with one getting a roll in.

"All right so the rooms are Sabrina and Lenora and me, Angelina and Rosemary." Said Diana.

"Shouldn't it be Lenora with us and Sabrina with Rosemary?" asked Diana.

"I wanted it that way." Said Sabrina.

Lenora glared at Sabrina who ignored it.

"Okay! Let's go then!" said Rosemary.

"Shouldn't we get settled in?" asked Diana.

"We have to find and meet the magical girls of this town…" said Rosemary, "And meet the one who sent the message."

"She has a point." Sighed Sabrina.

The other three sighed.

And so all five of them went to look with a witch… dragging Gobey along so he doesn't get drunk.

They searched the city together along the way.

"By the way I forgot to ask… how many Greif seeds did you bring?" asked Rosemary.

"Except for the ones we promised to give the Marin girls, I brought the whole stock." Said Sabrina.

"Seriously?" asked Diana.

"It's the strongest witch…" said Sabrina, "We need as many as we need and we don't know how magical girls we're teaming up with…"

"She has a point." Said Gobey was being held tightly by Sabrina, "By the can you let me go…"

Sabrina only held much more tightly.

"I found one…" said Diana who was searching for one.

They ended going to a hospital.

"This is the place." Said Diana.

"Great… a hospital." Sighed Rosemary.

"This going to be a happy witch…" said Lenora sarcastically.

They opened up the labyrinth and went in leaving Sabrina and Gobey behind.

"You know… I think for once I'm glad for Angelina's wish." Sid Gobey.

"Yeah…" agreed Sabrina.

With the four magical girls they went into the labyrinth. All four of them transformed into their costumes.

Angelina's had a pink she with puffy sleeves, a hot pink sailor collar with matching pink skirt which had a light pink lace underneath. A dark pink ribbon was at the base of the collar on her lower back. She had light pink sock that went to above her knee as we light pink give that went to her elbows and hot pink shoes that had ballerina straps, her pig tails were now tied with large light pink ribbons and her soul gem too the shape of a cherry blossom petal on her forehead.

Diana's Costume consisted of a somewhat flowing sleeveless dark blue shirt, with a sky blue collar that had a sort of star shape. She had short sky blue skirt that also flowed, she had knee high dark blue socks and flat shoes, in her hair was a dark blue head band and her soul gem which took the form of a drop of water was attached to headland.

She had a red-violet shirt with long sleeves that were slightly puffy at the top, her collar and cuffs were black as was her skirt, which was knee length, she also had red-violet and knee high black boots, her soul gem was at her throat, which was a circle

Rosemary's costume was light yellow dress with very short selves, she wore a white with a light yellow band, around her neck was a white ribbon, she also had one on her lower back, she had some white trimming on her skirt and white knee high socks and simple light yellow shoes. Her soul gem which was a star shape was on her wrist.

As the four of them headed deeper into the labyrinth they saw a girl tied up by ribbons and chains.

She had long black hair and stopped moving knowing that if she struggled they would get tighter.

"Should I talk to her?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah…" groaned Rosemary, "Because this screams turf war."

Angelina approached the girl.

("Um… hi…") said Angelina in Japanese.

The girl looked at Angelina, was a surprised.

("Is the magical girl mean?") asked Angelina, ("Or are you having a feud?")

"(We're having a bit of a feud… however I wanted this witch because it's very dangerous.") said the girl.

("What do you mean?") asked Angelina.

The magical girl explained, however the other magical girls watched.

"I think we can all agree that having Angelina wishing for Japanese is godsend in this case." Said Diana.

"That's what she wised for?" asked Rosemary incredulously.

"Hey!" said Angelina switching back to English, "We have to get to the Witch and quick.. because it wound like the other magical girl can't handle it."

"Really? Wow…" said Rosemary.

"Let's go." Said Diana.

They ran as fast as they could to the center.

When they were gone the girl smiled.

"They came after all…" thought the girl.

In the center of the Labyrinth, the magical girl, a girl named Mami Tomoe (who had blond hair tied into curly pigtails, her magical girl costume was dress with a white top, a yellow skirl, a brown bodice, grey and white stripped knee high socks, brown and white boot and a brown hat on with hat with a white fluffy thing with her soul gem in a flower shaped hair pin), was fighting the witch. She shot it with a massive canon, but suddenly out of it's mouth giant clown like worm thing popped out…

It was the witches true form.

Mami froze as the witch was about to bite down… however suddenly it hit a barrier.

("What?") asked Mami.

Nearby two girls who were magical girl candidates, were surprised.

One had short pink hair that was put into pigtails and the other had short light blue hair.

("Where did that barrier come from?") asked the blue haired girl.

That was when all of them noticed the American magical girl.

"All right!" said Diana, "Angelina you deal with the Magical Girl, Lenora and Rosemary you handle the witch and I'll take care of the other body!"

The four of them nodded.

Angelina jumped down to Mami.

("Who are you?") asked Mami.

("Don't worry, we're not here to poach your territory, we're just here for a few weeks…") explained Angelina.

Mami was surprised she hadn't expected her to speak Japanese.

Wit the fight, Rosemary created twin pistols and began to shoot at the witch, it blew up and created another body.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Lenora.

Lenora created many daggers and sent them at the witch. The daggers were covers in her barriers so they had extra cutting powers to them and sliced up the witch real good, but it just sprouted another body.

Mami watched surprised.

("Who are you?") asked Mami.

("Oh my name is Angelina… I'm from America.") she explained.

Mami was surprised.

"Hey!" shouted Diana.

They turned to see Diana sitting a table that was part of the barrier, she appeared to sitting on something.

"Finish her!" yelled Diana.

Lenora waves her arms suddenly appeared all along the witch's body slicing it into pieces. Thanks to this not only was the witch dead but the Grief Seed appeared.

The labyrinth began to vanish. All of the magical girl began to de-transform. Once it was gone.

"All right! Translation link set, say thing you'll hear them speak English and they're hear you in Japanese!" said Gobey.

"Wait… you could do that?" asked Sabrina.

"Hellz yeah!" said Gobey.

Mami and the other two girls stared at them.

"Whoa! Who's into bondage! Kinky!" said Gobey.

Sabrina face palmed.

Mami began to blush.

"And with that Gobey turned his first impression…" said Rosemary as she was walking over to the Greif Seed which she immediately tossed at Mami.

"Wait…" said Mami.

"We don't need it." Said Diana.

"What?" asked Mami.

"We have plenty of Greif Seeds… more than a enough for this trip." Said Angelina.

Mami was surprised.

"Um… Mami…" said Madoka.

Yes, the black haired girl was still tied up.

"Oh fine…" said Mami.

She released the girl from her bonds.

"Next time…" said Mami.

"You owe her one…" said Rosemary.

"What?" asked Mami.

"She's the one who told us how to beat the witch." Explained Angelina, "If she didn't tell us how beat it then you probably would have died."

"Fine…" said Mami, "Next time we see each other won't fight."

The girl nodded and left.

It was quiet until the blue haired girl suddenly yelled.

"Okay! Who are you!" yelled Sayaka.

"Seriously?" asked Lenora, "A girl who hasn't even contracted yet should know her place when it comes to us."

"Lenora…" muttered Angelina.

"You know it's acting like that is why the Daly City girls think we're spoiled brats." Said Diana.

Lenora scowled.

"Also you owe me lunches and dinner for the next week." Said Diana, "I literally helped beat a witch sitting down!"

Rosemary and Sabrina both started laughing at that one.

"Sayaka might have been rude... but why did you come all this way?" asked Mami.

"Oh I guess we introduce ourselves." Said Diana, "With the expectation of Rosemary, our home turf is San Francisco."

"Wait San Francisco?" asked Mami then her eyes winded, "What are Magical Girls from the Witches Den doing here?"

"Witches Den?" asked the pink haired.

Gobey stared at the pink haired girl.

"Sabs…" Gobey told her telepathically, "That girl must not make a contract…"

"What?" thought Sabrina.

However Kyubey (the incubator for most of the world) looked at the four Magical Girls.

"So the Magical Girls of the famous Witches Den are here…" thought Kyubey, "Someone must of told them about Walpurgis Night… this will be a problem."

This was only the beginning of the trip… and who knows what the future will hold… After all, Mitakihara city was nothing compared to the Witches Den.

Next Time: The Girls of the Witches den give proper introduction to Mami and her students. However Rosemary ends up rubbing them the wrong way with certain words. Will at least one o them become a Magical Girl? Find out next time!

A/N: Once again this not a fix fic.


	2. I'm Too much of a Coward

A/N: Just to clear things up, I don't intend all of the chapter to be this long... there's just so much to write about in this chapter and the last. So I have no idea what future chapters are like, but they probably won't breach 3,000 words too often.

Chapter 2: I'm Too much of a Coward to Become a Magical Girl

Before explaining more they decided to go to Mami's house to explain everything.

Along the way however Gobey decided to whine.

"Sabs! Can I please start drinking, I haven't had a drink in well over 12 hours!" yelled Gobey.

"Seriously?" asked Kyubey deicing to make his presence noticed toe he American girls, "I heard you drank but not this bad."

"Oh hey! It's the asshole! Didn't see you there! What new asshole-ish manipulations are you doing this week!" said Gobey.

Kyubey stared blankly at Gobey.

"It's best if you don't talk to him… especially when he's sober." Said Sabrina.

Rosemary had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at this.

"What's with your Kyubey?" the blue haired girl whispered to Lenora.

"He's special." Said Lenora she began to smirk, "We needed a special one just for our situation."

They got to Mami's apartment.

"If you want to make yourselves as home." Said Mami.

They all sat down at a table.

"Can I drink now?" asked Gobey.

"Fine…" muttered Sabrina.

Gobey took out what looked like airplane liquor.

"Did you steal that?" asked Sabrina.

"I stole a ton, while you decided to take a nap." Said Gobey.

Sabrina glared at Gobey, Gobey just ignored the glare.

Mami came in with pieces of cake and tea for everyone.

"So why are you here?" asked Mami.

"I guess you weren't the one to sent the message if you're asking why we're here…" said Diana.

"Sent a message?" asked Mami.

"Someone sent us a message that Walpurgis Night was coming to this town." Said Rosemary taking a sip of the tea.

"They sent us the message, you just tagged along." Corrected Lenora.

Rosemary glared at the purple haired girl.

"Walpurgis Night is coming?" asked Mami.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you, I've just had myself occupied with trying to Madoka and Sayaka to make a contract." Said Kyubey.

"That's your answer?" asked Lenora.

"A terrible witch is coming and sounds you don't even care." Said Angelina.

"Walpurgis Night?" asked the blue haired girl.

"It's the worst witch of them all!" explained Lenora, "every year she appears in a city and causes untold amounts of chaos, death and destruction... even if she's killed she'll just reappear the next year somewhere else…."

Both girls paled.

"However the more magical girls there are the easier it is to take her down." Said Sabrina.

"And that's why we came!" said Angelina with a big grin.

Mami nodded, knowing that it was probably a good idea to have them here.

"My name is Mami Tomoe, these are my Magical Girl students Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki." Introduced Mami.

"Hi…" said the pink haired girl who was Madoka.

"Hey." Said the blue haired girl who was Sayaka.

"I'm Diana Irving." Said Diana.

"I'm Angelina Morris." Said Angelina.

"Lenora Butcher." Said Lenora.

"I'm Rosemary Ventura, I'm not from San Francisco, I'm from San Mateo, which is out the reaches of the Witches Den…" said Rosemary.

"And I'm their assailant Sabrina Holmes." Said Sabrina, "Oh this our Bey, Gobey…"

Gobey was drinking his third bottle.

"So what is the Witches Den?" asked Sayaka.

Sabrina took out a map of the San Francesco bay area and different colored markers. She colored San Francisco in red, and began to draw.

"For some reasons, San Francesco is the place with the most witch attacks in the world. If only two witches are found that day then it's considered a slow day." Explained Sabrina.

She began to draw circles in different colors. Orange for the closet circle, yellow for the middle circle and green for the farthest.

"These circles represent the intensity of witches, the orange is the ones where Witches are far above average but not at many as San Francisco, the yellow is just above average and the green is barely above average but just enough to say it's still effected by the phenomena. Anything outside the circles are normal" Explained Sabrina.

"We still haven't figure out what's the cause, but it's been going on for two years." Said Diana.

Kyubey looked at Gobey. Knowing that Gobey knew the truth.

"Since we so much action of course we're the ones called. Even our newbie has seen more action than any other magical girl who contracted the same day." Said Lenora.

"I've only been a Magical Girl for a couple weeks…" said Angelina.

"What about you guys?" asked Sayaka.

"About a year and a half." Said Sayaka.

"2 years." Said Lenora.

"Closer to three than two." Said Rosemary.

"What did you wish for?" asked Madoka.

"Oh I wished to speak Japanese." Said Angelina.

"Seriously?" asked Sayaka.

"A beach house in Hawaii." Said Dianna.

"How often do you go?" asked Sayaka.

"I try to go twice a year." Said Dianna.

Madoka looked at Rosemary and Lenora.

"None of your business." Said Lenora.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Rosemary realizing why Madoka was asking.

"By the way Madoka… have you thought about what to wish for?" asked Mami looking at the pink haired girl.

"Not yet…" said Madoka.

"Have you thought of my suggestion though?" asked Mami.

"I don't know if I should wish for cake!" said Madoka.

"How desperate are you for a companion?" asked Rosemary.

"What?" asked Mami.

"So much that you'd encourage to wish for a cake?" asked Rosemary, "Do you have any idea of how reckless that is?"

"Rosemary…" said Angelina.

"A magical girl's power is proportional to their wish and the skills are tied into the wish." Said Rosemary, "It doesn't matter how much potential she'd have, having to wish just for a cake would not only make her incredibly weak but also give her a power that won't help her other people very well…"

"Kyubey chose her though." Said Mami.

"So you want to see her placed in danger?" asked Rosemary, "Just so you won't be alone?"

Rosemary got up.

"I'm heading back to the hotel…" said Rosemary she looked at the Magical Girls, "I'll see you around."

She left the apartment.

"What's her problem." Said Sayaka.

"Rosemary… Rosemary's two best friends and former partners die." Said Sabrina, "One of them died because of the formation of the Witches Den…"

Both Madoka and Sayaka froze.

"Both of you don't have wishes set in mind do you?" asked Gobey.

"Well they just have to think long and hard about them." Said Kyubey.

"I'm going to Contract Block you!" yelled Gobey, "I'm going to be on you like glue! Making sure you don't get them to wish for something stupid… I'm going to following you and if they want to make a wish for something stupid I'll stop you."

Gobey glared at her blue counterpart.

"Do you really have to do it?" asked Sayaka.

"Listen to him." Said Sabrina, "He might be a drunk and curses a lot… but he knows what he's talking about…"

"Really?" asked Sayaka, "You're just too scared to make a contract."

"The first thing you saw a magical girl was save your life… right?" asked Sabrina.

"'Yeah…" said Sayaka.

"The first time I saw a magical girl… I watched her die." Said Sabrina.

All three Japanese girls were shocked when she said that as was Angelina.

"I agree… wait and find a wish that will suit you… don't just wish for cake! That's so stupid." Said Sabrina.

"Okay…" whispered Madoka.

"Besides, the cake is a lie anyway." Said Angelina.

Everyone in the room stared at Angelina.

"Seriously?" asked Sabrina.

"I couldn't help myself." Said Angelina blushing.

Diana took out a cell phone.

"It's a phone I got that work in Japan. Said Diana, "We'll swap numbers…"

"Mami… can I get your number too?" asked Madoka.

"Of course." Said Mami.

They all swapped number just in case.

"Before we go, any and all Greif in this area belongs to you or that other girl we saw. We have no claim." Said Sabrina.

"What about you? Don't you need Grief Seeds." Said Sayaka.

Sabrina took out a fairly large box and opened it. IT was filled with Greif Seeds.

"It was just the box I carried around with me." Said Sabrina, "There's another at the hotel… that's bigger."

"And if you need some we'll give you some…" said Diana.

"This is your territory, we're just here to help." Said Sabrina.

The four of them got up to leave.

"We'll see you around." Said Sabrina.

"When you're up for another search call us, we haven't gotten a chance to settle in yet, so we're not going on a search tonight." Said Diana.

"We'll see you around." Said Angelina.

Gobey made the "I'm watching you motion" to Kyubey.

When they left.

Mami began to think.

"Maybe you should take a break from going on Witch hunts with me." Said Mami.

"Why?" asked Sayaka.

Mami didn't answer.

"That girl was just a jerk." Said Sayaka.

"I've never seen a magical girl that old." Admitted Mami.

"They usually don't live that long." Said Kyubey.

Madoka and Sayaka froze when Kyubey said that.

"Maybe we should go home now…" said Madoka.

"Yeah…" said Sayaka.

Both of them left, thinking about whether nor they truly wanted to be Magical Girl.

Kyubey on the other hand was thinking about the American Girls and how to get rid of them in some way shape or form.

That night in the hotel, both Angelina and Diana were asleep.

Which meant the ones awake had a certain topic to talk about.

"Madoka can't become a magical girl." Said Gobey.

"How do prevent her?" asked Sabrina.

"I'll contract block as much as I can" said Gobey, "But I think Sabs could teach her how to be an assistant."

"I guess that's a good idea." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah but I have a question." Said Rosemary, "Why is Lenora interested in her not contracting?"

"If she contracts and the worst happens then that sucks for me…" said Lenora with a shrug.

"Seriously?" muttered Rosemary.

"Figures." Muttered Sabrina.

"Now tomorrow I'll do my part, Sabs you better do your part." Said Gobey.

"Okay…" said Sabrina.

Elsewhere in the city, Mami sat on a bench as if waiting for someone.

"So you wanted to talk didn't you?" asked the black haired magical girl coming from the shadows dressed in her costume (Which was a white shirt, with a two collars, a large one that was grey and a smaller on that was back, around her next on her back were ribbon that were a grayish purple color, a grey skirt with a shite trim, she had black pant holes with purple diamonds that somehow blended in with her shoes, black under sleeves and her soul gem was a purple diamond on her left hand).

That girl was Homura, the girl who contacted the American Girls.

"I did." Said Mami getting up.

"I was the one that contacted them." Said Homura.

"I figured." Said Mami, "How do you know about Walpurgis Night?"

"I heard about it." Said Homura.

"I see." Said Mami.

"Kyubey is so despite to Contract Madoka that he is willing to throw you under the bus." Explained Homura.

Mami's eyes widened.

"You're lying…" she whispered.

"Sooner or later you'll find out the truth…" said Homura who then disappeared.

Mami stood there for several minutes deciding in the end to ignore what Homura said.

The next morning. Sayaka and Madoka walked to school with their friend Hitomi, with Sayaka telling Hitomi a story.

Of course Kyubey was on Madoka's shoulder as they did.

"THEY YOU ARE!"

Madoka and Sayaka froze when they heard that shout.

They saw Gobey climb out of the bushes with a note pined to him.

"There… there you are I was looking for the asshole everywhere!" yelled Gobey.

"Are you two okay?" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah… we're fine… don't worry." Said Sayaka.

Gobey followed them.

"What smells like alcohol?" asked Hitomi.

Madoka and Sayaka froze.

"It must be your immigration." Said Sayaka.

Kyubey did watch his counterpart with some amusement.

Madoka magnet to pick him up while Hitomi wasn't looking.

She also read the note pinned to him.

"Don't worry, he sleeps during class- Sabrina and Angelina."

Thankfully Gobey didn't make any scenes during class, though many students did wonder where the smell of alcohol was coming from.

After class Madoka and Sayaka saw Sabrina waiting for them.

"Hey!" she said.

"Where's your friends?" asked Sayaka.

"An arcade, Angelina really wanted to find on here." Said Sabrina, "I wanted to talk to Madoka about something."

"Okay…" said Madoka.

"I'm going to visit Kyousuke." Said Sayaka to Madoka.

"Okay…" said Madoka.

Madoka took Sabrina to a fast food place they frequented.

"So what did you want to about?" asked Madoka.

"First how was Gobey?" asked Sabrina, "Did he fall asleep?"

"Oh yeah, he did." Said Madoka.

"Good… I'd hate for him to cause a scene, even if few people could see him." Said Sabrina.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" asked Madoka.

"Madoka… why do you want to be a magical girl?" asked Sabrina.

Madoka looked up.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Madoka.

"You just don't seem like the type to become a magical girl." Said Sabrina.

"Well I'm good at anything…" whispered Madoka.

"Don't say that." Said Sabrina interrupting her, "I'm sure you're good at lot of things…"

Madoka was quiet.

"We're all good at different things, Rosemary and Diana are very smart but they're not that good at other things, Rosemary's a bit rough around the edges and Diana is extremely lazy, Angelina's good at making friends but she's not that good at many things, Lenora's good at fighting witches but she really doesn't under stand people." Said Sabrina, "And me I'm good at organizing thing but I'm too much of a coward to become a magical girl."

Madoka looked at Sabrina.

"Two years." Said Sabrina, "That's how long I've known about Magical Girls…"

"Two years?" asked Madoka.

"And since then I've done a lot, I'm a neutral party so it's my job to take of the Grief Seeds and I don't think they can handle Gobey." Said Sabrina, "I was thinking that I could teach you my skills…"

"What?" asked Madoka.

"With Walpurgis coming, I think there should be more than one assistant." Said Sabrina.

"I'll think about it." Said Madoka.

Sabrina blinked.

"What is it?" asked Madoka.

"Man Gobey's translation thing sure had a good range." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah…" laughed Madoka.

Elsewhere outside of a hospital, Gobey and Kyubey watched Sayaka. She was in a room trying to calm down Kyousuke a boy she had a crush on, he had a sever injury that prevent him from playing the violin.

"So…" said Kyubey, "Are you going to prevent me?"

"As much as I hate making contracts, I guess if she's wiggling to give up her life for his… there's not much I can say…" said Gobey, "Even I could see that boy is close to suicide."

Sometime later, Madoka and Sabrina were walking to the hotel together.

That was when Madoka noticed Hitomi.

"Oh there's my friend Hitomi!" said Madoka.

That was when both of them noticed that Witch's Kiss on her neck.

"Madoka call Mami or Angelina…" said Sabrina.

Madoka did so.

Elsewhere Mami had met up with the American Magical Girls, looking for a witch. However they weren't in range with Gobey so there was a bit of a hiccup.

Angelina had to act as translator.

That was when Mami's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Mami.

"Mami, my friend Hitomi has a witch's kiss." Said Madoka on the other end.

"Where are you?" asked Mami.

"Near the hotel." Said Madoka, "Sabrina's with me."

"You two follow her and stop her." Said Mami, "We'll find you."

"Please hurry." Aid Madoka on the other end.

Mami looked at Angelina.

"What's going on? It sounded bad." Said Angelina.

"Madoka and Sabrina found a witch." Said Mami.

("What did she say?") asked Diana in English.

("Madoka and Sabrina found a witch.") translated Angelina.

They headed towards the hotel but along the way they got the "Scent of a witch."

"Maybe it's the same witch." Said Mami.

"Hey… I understood that." Said Dianna.

"Hey!" they heard a yell.

They turned to see Sayaka and Gobey running towards them.

"Well that explains it." Said Rosemary.

"What's going on?" asked Mami.

That was when they saw Sayaka was holding a Soul Gem.

"You did it." Said Mami.

"Yeah." Said Sayaka, "Is something going on?"

"Madoka found someone with a Witch's Kiss." Said Mami.

With Madoka, Sabrina and Hitomi was in trace. Talking about how "She was going to a wonderful place."

"This is definitely a ritualistic thing." Said Sabrina.

"What do you mean?" asked Madoka.

Sabrina was quiet. Struggling to explain to Madoka.

"It's like a cult…" said Sabrina.

"Okay…" said Madoka not getting it.

That was when they got to a an old warehouse. There were many people with Witch's Kisses around them.

"I've never seen this many people…" whispered Sabrina.

Madoka watched as they poured bleach into a bucket. Her eyes widened.

'What?" asked Sabrina.

"They're going to mix those two chemicals." Said Madoka.

"Mustard gas." Realized Sabrina.

Sabrina ran to the bucket but Hitomi punched her.

"Please don't stop us." Said Hitomi.

Hitomi began to make a speech about how they were going to be free of their human bodies.

"I really hope you don't talk that normally." Mumbled Sabrina with her eye twitching.

Thankfully everyone was distract by Hitomi's speech Madoka managed to grab the bucket and toss it out a window.

"Good job!" cheered Sabrina.

However all of the people around them turned zombies like both Sabrina and Madoka paled.

Before any of them could attack suddenly there was a lot scream. Madoka and Sabrina covered their ears while suddenly all of the people were tied up in ribbons.

When the screaming stopped.

"Cutting a bit a bit close aren't you?" asked Sabrina.

That was when the 6 magical girls jumped from the rafters in their costumes.

Sayaka's costume consisted of a blue and white tube top, a blue skirt that was angled, blue detected sleeves, white blue, long white socks, with blue straps, two blue armbands the sleeves and a white cape.

"Please tell me you didn't wish for cake." deadpanned Sabrina.

"Of course not." Blushed Sayaka.

"Explained later we have a witch to kill!" said Angelina.

"Oh right!" said Sayaka.

They opened up the Labyrinth and headed in.

"Good luck." Said Madoka.

"Let's wait outside." Said Sabrina.

Madoka nodded.

Inside of the labyrinth.

"Okay… so you healed someone, that means you have healing abilities." Said Angelina, "Right?"

"That's correct!" said Gobey, "Although it's more personal than everyone."

"Oh so you're wolverine." Said Diana.

All of the Magical Girls summoned their weapons. Mami's were riffles, Rosemary's were pistols, Lenora's were daggers, Diana's was a trident, Angelina's were katana while Sayaka's were cutlass.

"The white girl has Japanese swords and the Japanese girl has western swords…" laughed Lenora.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

That was when they were swarmed by the familiars, which looked like angel dolls.

That was when they were all trapped in Lenora's barriers and she tossed them out of the labyrinth.

"You think Sabrina will throw a fit?" asked Angelina.

"Probably?" said Diana with a shrug.

However Rosemary glared at Lenora.

"Come on!" said Sayaka.

Along the way, the other American girls decided to show off a little.

Diana created globes of water to drown the familiars, while Rosemary shot bright light at them.

However Angelina decided not to show off but take on a bit of a mentor role to Sayaka.

"Sayaka! Behind you!" said Angelina.

Sayaka attacked the familiars that tired to attack from behind.

Both Diana and Mami watched this.

"Good for her." Said Diana.

Mami smiled and nodded in agreement.

Outside of the Labyrinth Madoka and Sabrina talked.

"I really hope Sayaka made a good wish." Sighed Sabrina, "I don't like seeing the horrible ways she could get hurt because she made the wrong type of wish."

"Don't worry… it's fine. I think I know what she wished for." Said Madoka.

"Really what?" asked Sabrina.

Madoka began to explain the situation with Kyousuke.

"I did hear that those wishes could backfire horribly." Said Sabrina, "But for her to do that… she's so brave…"

Madoka was quiet.

"Oh sorry…" said Sabrina, "Usually I keep my feelings in about this stuff…"

"No it's okay." Said Madoka.

Sabrina smiled at Madoka, "Thanks." She replied.

That was when they saw red-violet lights coming front the warehouse.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Sabrina.

Inside the Labyrinth the Magical Girl got to the center and found the witch. It was a rather small witch that looked like a computer.

"I think Sayaka should take it down." Said Angelina.

"Are you sure?" asked Sayaka.

"Considering how many people it put under the witches Kiss wouldn't be too surprised if it was weakened.

Sayaka nodded and started fighting the witch. She did a very good job and took it down in less than a minute.

With the witch dead, Sayaka was awarded the Grief Seed.

When the Witch's fell Homura arrived and noticed Sayaka.

"You became a Magical Girl?" asked Homura.

"What is it to you?" asked Sayaka.

Homura scowled.

"Oh I get it…" said Lenora with a smirk, "She knows…"

"Knows what?" asked Sayaka.

"It doesn't mater." Said Lenora.

"I guess I can't change anything." Said Homura, "As long as Madoka doesn't contact, that's all that matters."

With that Homura disappeared.

"We'll have to talk to Sabrina about that later." Thought Rosemary.

Gobey nodded.

The large group de-transformed and walked over to Madoka and Sabrina. Sabrina glared at Lenora.

"Oh you saw me banish that many, right?" asked Lenora.

Sabrina just still glared.

"What's the problem, it's not like it's hurting anyone." Responded Lenora with a giggle.

Sabrina sighed, "Never mind." She said.

Sabrina walked over to Gobey and grabbed him.

"We should go back to the hotel." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Sighed Mami.

"Why did you have to grab him that quickly?" asked Sayaka.

"He's an invisible drunk… there's so many things he can do." Said Sabrina.

"But before we know don't you want to know about my wish?" asked Sayaka.

Sabrina gave a genuine smile, "Madoka told me her theory. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous, to put your life to help someone else…" said Sabrina.

Sayaka nodded and the two groups parted ways with both Sabrina and Angelina promising to see Madoka and Sayaka the next day.

Wit the American group, Sabrina realized something.

"Hey? Where's Kyubey?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know… he said he had to do something and since you were with Madoka I didn't have to worry." Said Gobey.

Sabrina didn't know why but she got a really bad feeling.

Elsewhere in the city Kyubey met with Kyoko.

"So what did you want to tell me that I had to come all the way here for?" asked Kyoko.

"Well you see the Magical Girls from the Witches Den are here in town." Said Kyubey.

"What? You have to be kidding me." Said Kyoko.

"No all three are here along with a tag along, their assistant and their version of me." Said Kyubey.

"I see…" said Kyoko who smirked, "I don't believe what they say about them..,."

"I know." Said Kyubey.

"I'll them what a real magical girl can do." Said Kyoko.

Little did Kyoko know she was opening a can of worms that should never ever be opened by a magical girl.

Next Time: Kyoko decides to challenge one of the American Girls. But when she ends up fight Lenora bad things might happen. How bad could it be? Find out next time!

A/N: Just to be clear, this isn't a fix fic.


	3. It Has to do With Your Wish

Chapter 3: It Has to do With Your Wish

The day after Sayaka became a magical girl, Madoka and Sayaka talked to Hitomi. She was fine, just assumed she was under sort of mass sleepwalking. As they did, Gobey went to talk to Homura.

"Hey! I want to talk during lunch!" said Gobey.

Homura stared at the drunken incubator and nodded.

"All right! See you later!" said Gobey.

Homura sighed at the drunken incubator.

"What could it want to talk about?" she thought.

Sometime during lunch.

"We can't let the asshole contract with Madoka." Said Gobey.

"What?" asked Homura in shock.

"You're so used to the asshole that you can't believe how responsible I am…" said Gobey, who sighed mumbled to himself, "Man I need a drink."

Homura blinked.

"Why are you like this?" asked Homura.

"The witches den changed me." Said Gobey, "I was just another body until that place formed… It drove me insane… and an insane version of my species means I gain emotions. I feel regret, fear, sadness… which is why I know that that Madoka must never contract."

"The world will end if she does." Said Homura.

"We can't have that." Said Gobey, "Earth is the only planted with booze."

Homura couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Got you to laugh." Laughed Gobey, "Sabs is going opt help with contract blocking the bastard."

"Wait?" said Homura.

"The first thing Sabs ever saw was a girl falling into despair." Said Gobey.

Homura eyes widened.

"Yep! She knows becoming a magical girl is a bad idea…" said Gobey, "So if you ever need help when I'm not sober, talk to her. I think she's already making her move on that front."

"Thank you." Said Homura.

She watched Gobey scampered off, she still wasn't sure if she could completely trust him but she would give him a chance.

After school, they saw that Sabrina and Angelina were waiting outside for them.

"Where's the others?" asked Mami.

"Well I don't know if we're going hunting right away today so the others said to call them." Said Sabrina.

"You weren't here all day?" asked Madoka.

"Nope… we were at an arcade until like half an hour ago." Said Angelina.

"You want to go out to eat?" asked Mami.

"Sure!" said Angelina, "Can we go to McDonald's?"

"There's not a happy meal toy you want… is there?" asked Sabrina.

"No I just heard there's really weird stuff on the menu." Said Angelina, "I also want to go to Denny's… that's even weirder."

Sabrina blinked completely unaware that the Japanese Denny's menu indeed was nothing like the American one.

The three Japanese girls and two American girls (along with two Incubators) headed to the nearest McDonalds.

Of course they talked about things.

"So Sayaka are you nervous, I mean today is the first day you're hunting witches." Said Angelina.

"I'll be fine." Said Sayaka, "Also we won't be hunting witches until this evening."

Really, why?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh there's going to be a celebration at the hospital." Said Sayaka.

"Oh that's right… you made a wish to heal someone." Said Sabrina.

"Okay… where do you want to meet then." Said Angelina.

They began to make plans.

"You don't mind waiting?" asked Sayaka.

"It's okay." Said Angelina, "Besides I want to catch that Glaceon plushy!"

The three stared at her.

"Oh that's right… different name… Glacia plushy." Said Angelina.

"You can just see if they have them at the Pokémon Center." Said Sabrina.

"You don't get it! I have to win at least one prize from a UFO catcher on this trip!" said Angelina.

"I see…" said Sabrina, "Well I don't think I'll join you…"

"Fine." Pouted Angelina.

Madoka looked at Sabrina who nodded.

Mami sighed, not sure what to do until they had to meet up again.

Mami started walking home alone when she saw Diana laying on a bench.

"(Hi Mami.)" said Diana.

"Oh… (Hello)." Said Mami knowing some English.

"(This is hard without Gobey or Angelina.)" said Diana, "(Wait… I think there's an app for that…)"

She looked on her phone and found a translation app. Mami realized she was doing and sat next to her.

"(Okay… test, test…)" said Diana.

The app translated what she said.

"Is it working?" asked Mami.

Which it managed to translate for her.

Dianna smiled then decided to have some fun.

"(This hover craft is full of eels, happy to you log pony)" said Diana.

Mami stared at the phone.

"It doesn't work…" sighed Mami.

That was when Diana was laughing.

"(Sorry couldn't help myself)" laughed Diana.

Mami giggled.

The tow had a pleasant conversation with a few hiccups along the way after the phone could translate everything.

Sometime later it was time for a Witch Hunt.

"Good we don't have to use the app." Said Diana.

"It was fun to use." Said Mami.

"Well let's go search." Said Sayaka.

They noticed that Sabrina and Madoka were there.

"We wanted to tag along." Said Sabrina.

"Oh I can understand why." Said Kyubey.

"Ignore him." Said Sabrina.

The large group all gathered together, after all it was a good idea for them to get used to work as a team.

They found a rather weak signal.

"It must be a familiar." Said Mami.

"Oh wow… haven't fought one in more than a year." Said Dianna.

"Oh wow… I never got a chance to see one on it's own." Said Angelina.

"Really?" asked Sayaka.

"Since the Witches Den has well so many witches it's extremely rare we find a familiar running on it's own." Said Diana.

"Since they have a weaker signal we can't get to them in time and they add to the Witches Den." Said Lenora.

The Japanese girls cringed when they heard this.

"San Mateo get them sometimes, since it's on the edge…" said Rosemary trying to defuse the situation.

They entered the familiar's labyrinth (which wasn't very big).

"All right Sayaka you can handle it." Said Mami.

Sayaka transformed and went to handle the familiar. She tossed swords at the familiar and almost killed it.

However before kill it someone stopped her with a spear, tossing away the sword she threw.

"No…" whispered Mami.

The familiar began to get away. That was when they noticed Kyoko. Dressed in her magical girl costume.

It concocted of a strange red top that sleeveless and had a turtleneck, and was open at the bottom front, there was a pink, red and black skirt under her top. She had black Knee high socks and red boots, she also had grey and black detached sleeves. Her soul gem was an oval on her chest which could be seen on an opening at her top.

"Seriously? You're teaching them about this?" asked Kyoko.

Mami glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mami.

"Really?" asked Kyoko, "Is that how you treat an old friend…"

"This isn't your territory." Said Mami stepping forward.

"You could say the same to the Americans." Said Kyoko.

"Oh I get… you want to fight us." Said Lenora with a smirk, "You heard we in town and think the witch's den is fake."

Kyoko smirked.

"Oh man. You're more cocky the than the Daily City girls." Laughed Lenora, "I'll handle her."

"What?" asked Mami.

Lenora pushed back Mami using a barrier then created a solid barrier between them and the others.

"You and to take me alone? Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh please scared?" asked Lenora who then transformed to her magical girl form.

Lenora began to laugh as she created her daggers.

"This is going to be fun." She said.

On the other side Sabrina placed her ear on the barrier.

"Sound proof." Said Sabrina.

"Why that little…" muttered Rosemary.

"If you want to swear in Spanish I won't translate it." Said Gobey.

"No thanks. "said Rosemary.

She began to run the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked Sayaka.

"No good can come from this fight." Said Rosemary.

She held out her hand and Sabrina knew it meant toss her a grief seed. She then ran to find the other entrance to the alley.

On the other side of the barrier, the fight was going.

That was when Lenora knew it was time.

"Tell me… what was your name again?" asked Lenora.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Kyoko.

"I see." Said Lenora, "Anyway you seem to know Mami very well… have a little falling out?"

"Shut up!" yelled Kyoko.

Kyoko tired to stab her but she quickly created a barrier.

"Oh I see, you're sore about it…" said Lenora, "Did something happen between you… did she turn against you?"

"It was nothing like that"! yelled Kyoko.

"Oh then what could it be… oh I get it you were dragging her down…" said Lenora, "After all used my barrier many times during this fight but I haven't seen you once use your magic…"

Kyoko began to sweat.

"Oh my looks like I hit it right on the mark." Said Lenora with a chuckle.

On the other side of the barrier.

"So who is she?" asked Diana.

"She's a former friend." Said Mami, "Her wish went wrong and after that… she never spoke again."

"Is something wrong?" asked Madoka noticing Sabrina looking worried.

"I'm just worried." Said Sabrina.

"Oh about Lenora." Said Madoka.

"No… I'm worried about that other girl." Said Sabrina.

Madoka's eyes widened.

Back with the fight.

"Oh but how could you lose your powers?" asked Lenora, "Something very terrible must have happened…"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Kyoko.

"Let me guess…" said Lenora, "It has to do with your wish…"

Kyoko once again stabbed at the barrier.

"I'm going to guess you were a selfless wisher … and whoever you wish for died!" said Lenora.

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Kyoko crying stabbing at Lenora's barrier this time it broke.

Kyoko glared at her.

"Oh I get it now… you're an orphan and your parents died because of your wish!" said Lenora with a sadistic smile.

But what's more could be said suddenly they were blinded.

When the light died down, Rosemary was between the two.

"Enough! You already won!" yelled Rosemary.

"Oh… how did you get here?" asked Lenora.

Rosemary pointed to the other entrances to the alley.

"Whatever…" muttered Lenora.

Kyoko fell to the ground crying.

"Here…" Said Rosemary tossing the Grief Seed at Kyoko.

"Why…" said Kyoko.

"Your Soul Gem is really dark." Said Rosemary, "And I've promised myself I'd give a Grief Seed to any magical girl's who's soul gem is that dark."

Kyoko noticed how dark her Soul Gem had become and was shocked.

"How… "said Kyoko.

"Never listen to what she has to say… Lenora has a lesser ability to darken the Soul Gems of other Magical Girls…" said Rosemary.

Kyoko blinked away the tears.

"Oh… you have to take away the fun out everything." Said Lenora.

Kyoko got up and gritted her teeth.

"Okay but I'm going to owe one." Muttered Kyoko.

"Actually part of the deal is that all magical girls get to share in our bounty if need be." Said Rosemary.

Kyoko was quiet.

"Lenora would be kind to take down the sound proof barrier?" asked Rosemary.

"Fine… the fight's over." Said Lenora removing the barrier.

Kyoko wiped away any tears she had so not to shadow Mami .

"Since what her name came all this way, I think should help us." Said Rosemary.

"Help?" asked Kyoko.

"You seriously don't know, do you?" asked Rosemary, "Walpurgis Night is coming."

Kapok froze when she said…

No one was sure what was going opt happen next…

Next Time: Something happens to the boy Sayaka healed. What was it? Meanwhile Kyoko makes her decision about Walpurgis Night. Will she help the rag tag group? Fond out next time!


	4. One Day Your Heart Will Go On

A/N: I forgot to mention this last time but it's not a fix fic... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 4: One Day Your Heart Will Go On

Kyoko stood there, of course she heard rumors about Walpurgis Night. It was the most powerful witch in the world.

""How do I know you're not lying?" asked Kyoko.

"It's coming to Japan." Said Gobey who began to point at Kyubey, "And this guy didn't tell anyone it was coming for who knows why!"

Well Gobey and Homura knew the reason but they weren't going to say it.

"Look it doesn't matter if you think we're lying or not, just think about it." Said Rosemary, "the more help we have the better."

"Fine…" muttered Kyoko who decided to run off.

"Should we continue?" asked Sayaka.

"I think so." Said Mami.

The rest of the night they managed to find a witch. During the fight, Lenora started banishing several familiars.

"Seriously!" yelled Sabrina form a safe distance in the fight, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" asked Lenora not even looking at her, "What's the problem with me doing it?"

Sabrina gritted her teeth.

"It's all right." Said Madoka, "I mean what could go wrong?"

What they didn't know was that it would cause something that never happened in any timeline.

The next day at the local arcade, Angelina, Rosemary, Sabrina and of course Gobey were handing out.

That was when Kyoko arrived, she saw that Angelina was trying to get a Glaceon plush (or Glacia… whatever) from a UFO catcher, while Sabrina watched Rosemary play Dog Drug Reinforcement.

"You still here?" asked Kyoko.

"Walpurgis Night's not coming for a while." Pointed out Rosemary not even looking at her.

Once Rosemary was done, Kyoko decided to play against her.

"So… what's her deal." Said Kyoko.

"Neither of us like Lenora." Said Rosemary.

"Really, why?" asked Kyoko.

"I'd rather not tell you my reason…" muttered Rosemary.

"Lenora doesn't care about what happens as long as her wish finally comes true." Said Gobey who was clearly sober.

"What's her wish?" asked Kyoko.

"You don't want to know." Said Sabrina.

"Trust me... you're question her sanity." Said Gobey.

"She's sane?" asked Rosemary.

"Touché Rosey." Said Gobey.

"Word of advice, make sure you're never alone with her." Said Rosemary, "There are only one Magical Girl who's complete immune to her abilities."

"It's you, right?" asked Kyoko.

"No it's Diana, the other girl who's not here. She's so lazy that nothing gets her down." Said Rosemary.

"Seriously? Then how do you deal with her?" asked Kyoko.

"I'm a tag along, I'm not from the heart of the Witches Den, I live in the outer edges." Said Rosemary.

"I see." Said Kyoko.

Kyoko smirked.

"So if I help you take out Walpurgis what do I get in return?" asked Kyoko.

"We don't need the Grief Seeds in the area so you get to keep any. And if you really, really need them we'll give you some of the ones we brought over." Said Sabrina.

"Sounds good to me." Said Kyoko, "Besides, it's Walpurgis Night I help I might gain a rep."

"That's the spirit!" said Rosemary with a smirk.

The song ended and Kyoko was the winner.

She turned to Rosemary and handed her a box of Pocky.

"Want some?" asked Kyoko.

"Sure." Said Rosemary.

And so a friendship between the two of them were born.

"All right I caught a Glaceon!" called out Angelina giving out the V is for Victory Sign.

Sometime later this group (Minus Kyoko) waited out the school.

"Hey!" said Diana joining them.

"So how long until it gets out?" asked Diana.

"Not for like 10 minutes." Said Sabrina.

Diana looked at Angelina who was cuddling with her new Glaceon plushy.

"Someone finally won something." Laughed Diana.

After about 10 minutes school let out.

They waved at Madoka, Sayaka and Mami.

"You want to get something to eat?" asked Diana.

"How about we go to Denny's." said Mami.

"No thanks, we went for lunch." Said Angelina.

"Is it really that weird?" asked Dianna.

"It is." Said Sabrina.

They showed them to the usual burger place.

They talked for a bit, mostly about Kyoko.

"So Kyoko's going to help?" asked Madoka.

"But she's probably going to be like Homura, you know only get together until we need to about Walpurgis Night." Said Rosemary.

"That's fine with me." Sighed Mami.

"What about Lenora?" asked Sayaka.

"She likes to keep to herself most of the time." Said Diana.

"Not that I mind." Said Rosemary.

Sayaka finished with her meal.

"I'm going to the hospital." Said Sayaka.

"Good luck." Said Angelina with a sly smile.

Sayaka blushed.

"You llllike him." Said Gobey.

"Stop that!" said Sayaka.

"Remember our deal." Said Gobey.

"Distract Sabrina tonight, I know." Thought Angelina.

"Later!" said Sayaka.

Once Sayaka was out of earshot.

"Was that anime reference?" asked Sabrina somewhat annoyed.

"No I just felt like saying that." Said Gobey.

"You me another night." Said Gobey.

"When we get back home for that one." Thought Angelina, "If I do it too soon she'll notice."

"Good point." Agreed Gobey.

After eating they once again parted ways with Diana deciding to hang out with Mami, while Gobey and Angelina hung out with Madoka. Angelina decided to what else was at the arcade.

Sometime later they met up again, however Sayaka wasn't there.

"Where's the newbie?" asked Lenora who now joined.

"I got a text from her." Said Madoka, "She won't make it, since Kyousuke got let out early."

"That's great for him." Said Angelina.

"Weren't they weirded by the fact he magically got better?" asked Rosemary.

"I hope he's doing well." Said Sabrina.

"Let's just go witch hunting." Said Lenora.

"What's her problem?" asked Mami.

"She's just sore that someone can add "The" for a middle name." said Rosemary sarcastically.

Lenora looked at Rosemary she was about to say something but stopped herself.

"Okay, I'll that was a good one." She mumbled.

"You just gave her an idea!" whispered Sabrina.

"Sorry but it's been in my head for a while." Whispered Rosemary.

With Mami leading the search, she picked up on the trail of a witch.

Along the way they ran into Sayaka, she saw Mami's soul gem glowing.

"There's a witch nearby?" asked Sayaka.

"You haven't seen Kyousuke yet have you?" asked Madoka.

Sayaka shook her head no.

"But this is his neighborhood." Said Sayaka.

She decided to put off seeing him until the witch was dealt with.

They found the barrier, which had a mark of what resembled sheet music.

"This witches barrier seems off." Thought Kyubey but didn't voice it out loud to anyone.

They entered the barrier, which seemed like a hospital.

"I'm getting a bad sense of déjà vu." Said Sayaka.

"Don't worry if it's something like that one form before we know how to fight off." Said Diana.

"I'm not paying for another months worth of food for you." Muttered Lenora.

"Don't' worry it was a one time thing." Said Diana.

All of the magical girls transformed started fighting any and all familiars (which were music notes like in scrubs). Thankfully Lenora only used her banishing abilities once.

"Why did you stop using that?" asked Sayaka.

"I'm not getting another lecture." Said Lenora, "Besides I used it enough last time."

Sayaka couldn't help but to get a bad feeling from what she said.

Eventually they got to the center of the labyrinth and found the witch which was a violin laying in a hospital bed.

"Sayaka do you think you can take it on?" asked Angelina.

"I think I can, cover me though." Said Sayaka.

"All right." Said Mami.

"Got it." Said Diana.

Sayaka jumped whiled summoning as many swords as she could the familiars tried to attack her but they were shot down or were trapped in globes made of water.

The witch grabbed bow and was about to strike Sayaka. However she managed to cut it in half and then stabbed the Witch just enough to kill it.

"All right!" cheered Madoka.

"Way to go!" cheered Sabrina as the world dissipated around them.

Sayaka picked up the grief seed.

"Remember it's yours, use it as you like." Said Rosemary.

"Yeah." Said Sayaka as she de-transformed, "I should go visit, Kyousuke lives just down the street."

As she walked away, an ambulance past her.

However Sabrina looked towards where the ambulance was headed then she realized something.

"Oh no…" she thought.

She turned to the others.

"I think something bad happened." Said Sabrina.

"What? Why?" asked Angelina.

"Wait, do you think they're headed to Kyousuke's house?" asked Madoka.

"Maybe…" said Sabrina, "They both headed in the same direction.

"Do you think something happened?" asked Mami.

"We should go check.." Replied Rosemary realizing what Sabrina was thinking.

"I'm going to pass…" said Lenora, "Sorry but this zero do with killing witches."

"Fine be that don't help Sayaka" said Mami.

Lenora rolled her eyes and walked away while the others headed in the direction of Kyousuke's house .

"That witch had a violin theme and she's the one who finished it off… poor newbie, that has to be the worst case of luck I've ever heard." Lenora mused to herself with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile Sayaka got to the house and froze. It turns out the ambulances that passed them was in front of Kyousuke's house. She saw that a stretcher was being taken out of the house with a cover on it.

"What happened?" thought Sayaka.

That was when she noticed Kyousuke's parents, his mother who looked she was crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" asked Sayaka.

"Sayaka…" whispered Kyousuke's father, "Kyousuke… died…"

"What? How?" asked Sayaka in shock.

"We don't know…" said Kyousuke's father.

Sayaka was shaking, she ran off just as the other girls got there.

"Oh Madoka…" said Kyousuke's father noticing her.

"Did something happen to Kyousuke?" asked Madoka.

Kyousuke's father explained once again shocking the girls.

"May I ask who you girls are?" asked Kyousuke's father figuring that Mami must be a friend from school.

"Just some tourist girls that befriended them." Said Angelina.

"Should go find Sayaka." Said Madoka.

The others agreed and headed in the direction that Sayaka ran in.

"All right!" said Sabrina once they were out of earshot of anyone, "It looks like we need to spilt up."

"What why?" asked Madoka.

"The truth is emotions can play part in a magical girl's magic, it's not just using it that drains it." Explained Sabrina.

"Really?" asked Madoka.

"I've noticed that too." Said Mami.

"It's true." Said Rosemary, "Trust me, I've seen it in work."

"We each need to take a grief seed and go find her alone." Said Sabrina.

Sabrina reach into the Greif Seed reserves and they all broke apart.

Kyubey tried to follow Madoka but Rosemary picked up by the tail.

"Sorry but I need a translator." Said Rosemary.

"Oh I get it." Thought Kyubey.

"Helping in the contract block." Thought Rosemary.

"Will you stop calling it that?" asked Kyubey.

"No." thought Rosemary.

Sometime later Sayaka was crying her eyes out while sitting at a park bench.

"You had nothing to do with it." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw Angelina.

Angelina sat next to her.

"I know… but… but I never…" said Sayaka.

Angelina hugged her.

"I know you liked him." Said Angelina, "And you'll find someone else one day."

Sayaka's eyes were still watering.

"But…" said Sayaka.

"What if he died in the hospital?" asked Angelina, "What if he died and he never got healed…"

Sayaka was quiet.

"Think of it this way…" said Angelina, "You made his last days his happiest…"

"I just wish…" said Sayaka.

"I know… there's a lot of regrets we have." Said Angelina, "Like not getting into Fairy Tail sooner and stuff like."

Sayaka stared at Angelina who had a compete straight face, because of that she burst laughing.

"Are you serious." Said Sayaka.

"Got you to laugh." Said Angelina with a cheeky smile.

Sayaka blinked.

"Thank of it like Jack from Titanic." Said Angelina, "One day your heart will go on…"

"Maybe." Sighed Sayaka.

"Here" Said Angelina handed her the grief seed.

"I don't need it." Said Sayaka.

"Rosemary and Sabrina said that falling into despair drains our magic." Said Angelina, "It's best if you clean as much as you can the next few days."

"Yeah." Sighed Sayaka, "Thank you… you're smarter than you seem."

"I might be a ditzy nerd but I can have great insight." Bragged Angelina.

Sayaka giggled once again.

However they didn't notice Homura watching them from the shadows.

"This has never happened before." Thought Homura, "Never once has Kyousuke died."

That was when Homura noticed Lenora also watching them.

"Great. The idiom found her." Muttered Lenora, "Great I missed my chance."

She watched at Lenora walked away.

"Good, Angelina got here first." Said Gobey appearing on Homura's shoulder.

"Please don't' do that." Said Homura.

"But he's right." Said Sabrina also shaping up, "Knowing Lenora she's set her sights on Sayaka…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Homura.

"It doesn't matter, once Walpurgis Night is gone you can just forget about it." Said Sabrina.

"Either way, Sayaka's going to be in bad shape, even with Angelina's going to help her." Said Gobey, "She's the best the one for the job, both are new at it and they both use swords."

Sabrina looked at Homura, "We have to get more organized, if want Sayaka to remain stable we have to all get together."

Homura looked at Sabrina then remember what Sabrina knew and nodded.

Homura noticed Sayaka talking with Angelina.

"It would be a nice change of pace to not see her fall into despair." Thought Homura.

With Kyousuke's death, nothing was certain anymore, and one things was known that they would have to get more organized.

Hopefully that and Angelina's influence will keep Sayaka out of despair.

Next Time: In order to prevent Sayaka from falling into despair, they deicide to organize a bit more but can Homura and Kyoko get along with the rest? Find out next time!

A/N: As I said before this is not a fix fic... I don't know if Kyousuke dying would be considered fix fic material but it's still not a fix fic.

Also his death is more important than it seems... although if you read the first story you already know how he died.


	5. I'm Needed for the Witches Den

Chapter 5: I'm Needed for the Witches Den

It was deiced that they would meet at Homura's house. As she was the one with the information about Walpurgis.

She had many screens projected about the legend, however with the exception of Sabrina and Lenora the American magical girls were more concerned by a different decoration.

"Now before we get started, do you have any questions?" asked Homura.

"What's up with the giant pendulum?" asked Angelina.

Indeed on the celling dangled a giant pendulum that looked very dangerous.

"It's none your business about what her home decor." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah but it doesn't look safe in an earthquake." Said Diana.

"This place will probably get destroyed because of Walpurgis Night, I don't think I'll have to worry about an earthquake anytime soon." Said Homura.

"She has a point." Said Mami.

"Yeah I have a question." said Kyoko and began to point Madoka, "She's doing here… I get the American girl since she's been at this for years…"

"Madoka's helping me." Said Sabrina.

"Fine…" muttered Kyoko.

"I think it's probably better if Homura explains what she knows about Walpurgis Night." Said Sabrina.

Homura began to tell them what she knew about the powerful witch.

She explained things, Lenora decided it was tie mot cause trouble.

"How do you know so much about Walpurgis Night?" she asked, "All this information… it seems a bit much doesn't it?"

"I have my sources." Said Homura brushing it off.

"Sources? This looks like it would take months to gather… maybe years…" said Lenora, "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything." Said Homura glaring at her.

"Oh really… you spent who knows how long gathering information about that witch…" said Lenora.

"Please stop trying to stir up trouble, now's not the time." Said Sabrina.

"She's right… right now it doesn't matter." Said Rosemary.

"For all we know she's the magical girl version of Batman." Said Angelina.

This actually got a few laughs from Sayaka and Diana.

"I'm calling you Magical Girl Batman!" yelled Gobey.

"Please don't." sighed Homura.

"Homura…" sighed Sabrina, "Never try to fight the nicknames…"

"Let's just get back on topic." Said Homura who began to explain certain places she have been laying traps for a while and it was best to avoid certain areas during a fight.

"A lot of those areas have water don't they?" asked Diana.

"They do." Said Homura.

"Good, that gives be a great advantage." Said Diana.

"Really? What did you wish for?" asked Kyoko.

"Beach house in Hawaii… it gave me powers over a beach." Said Diana, "AKA controlling water and sand… I rarely ever have to use sand though so it's much harder."

"I wonder…" said Mami.

"Wonder what?" asked Diana.

"If Sayaka can use her healing abilities on others." Said Mami.

"I don't know, I have tried yet." Said Sayaka.

"If they could still work that is." Said Kyoko, "After all didn't the subject of her wish die recently?"

Sayaka flinched when she said that.

"Miss Sakura." Said Mami harshly.

"Not cool!" yelled Angelina glaring at her.

"I think it's better to wait another time." Said Sabrina, "Tensions are starting to rise."

"We'll meet again the day after tomorrow." Said Homura.

They all nodded and began to leave.

As they did they all separated.

"Hey Sayaka you want to go on a hunt?" asked Angelina.

"Sure." Said Sayaka.

"You two shouldn't go alone." Said Mami.

"We'll join you." Offered Diana.

"I'll walk you home." Said Sabrina to Madoka.

"Okay…" said Madoka wanting to go along with the hunt.

Gobey and Kyubey decided to join the two.

Lenora, Kyoko and Rosemary each went in their own separate ways.

Sometime later as the four were walking home Madoka decided to ask her something.

"Sabrina…" said Madoka.

"yeah?" responded Sabrina.

"Can I really help our like you do?" asked Madoka.

"I haven't showed half of the stuff I know yet." Said Sabrina, "Once I show you the ropes some more it will be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Madoka.

"I haven't showed the Magi Web yet." Said Sabrina.

"The Magi web?" asked Madoka.

"I'll show you later." Said Sabrina, "I'll even show you some of my sites and blogs…"

Kyubey stared at the two.

Gobey knew it had to intervene once and for all.

When they got to the Madoka's house, her father invited Sabrina for dinner.

"Oh that's very kind of you." Said Sabrina.

"You're Japanese is very good." Said Madoka's father.

"Thank you." Said Sabrina who mentally sighed knowing she was cheating.

While they ate dinner Kyubey and Gobey met on the rooftop.

"Will you please stop prevent Madoka from making a contract?" asked Kyubey.

"No." said Gobey bluntly.

"I just don't get why you want to prevent me." Said Kyubey, "In fact I don't get anything about you."

"I guess you're so far away from the Witches Den you don't get my purpose." Said Gobey, "Listen here… Kyukyu I'm needed for the Witches Den…"

"Oh really?" asked Kyubey.

"Have you been wondering why I haven't been culled yet why I'm still allowed to exist." Said Gobey, "Don't you find it strange that all memories pertaining to the day the Witches Den was formed erased from your collective memories?"

Kyubey didn't respond.

"I'm needed because all you can't handle the Witches Den…" said Gobey.

"Oh really why don't you show me the secret from the Witches Den." Said Kyubey.

"I minds as well give you a taste of your medicine." Said Gobey, "Since you deserve it!"

And so Gobey began to show Kyubey the memories of the Witches Den.

Sometime after Dinner Sabrina and Madoka were looking up what was labeled the Magi net.

"There's a lot of magical girl based sites, I know there's a few about me due to my infamy." Said Sabrina.

"That's amazing." Said Madoka.

Sabrina began to show her sites pertaining to the Witches Den.

"Neutral Zone Rules?" asked Madoka.

"Oh there's a Neutral Zone not too far away from San Francisco… it's actually been that way long before the Witches Den." Said Sabrina.

"Why?" asked Madoka.

"Well you see many years ago San Francisco decided it would be illegal to…" said Sabrina.

That was they heard scratching at the window.

"open the window it's an emergency!" they heard Gobey call out.

Madoka opened her window and Gobey managed to drag in a catatonic Kyubey.

"What happened?" asked Madoka.

"I made a huge mistake." Said Gobey.

Madoka and Sabrina looked at Kyubey.

"What did you do?" asked Sabrina.

"I gave him the knowledge of the Witches Den!" said Gobey, "I didn't know the bastard would end up like this!"

Sabrina looked at Madoka.

"I'm sorry… but I have to handle this.;." sighed Sabrina, "It's my duty to clean up Gobey's messes."

She gently picked up Kyubey.

"Thank you for dinner." Said Sabrina.

She left Madoka's room, and Madoka stared at the stop she stood.

Little did she know was that Kyubey was going to bother her to make a contract for a long, long time…

Next Time: With Kyubey having the knowledge of the Witches Den will he ever be able to recover? Will Madoka be safe from the contract? Find out next time!

A/N: As usual... this isn't a fix fic...


	6. Gobey Broke Kyubey

Chapter 6: Gobey Broke Kyubey

Sabrina ran towards Homura's house… after all when Gobey went insane it was a slow months long process… but she was sure that Gobey compressed all of it into a moment.

After all Gobey didn't become Gobey in an instant or even day. It took weeks for him to be driven insane by the Witches Den.

To compress all of that into a moment… even if Kyubi was a well in her private thoughts a dick, he didn't diverse that.

Why did she think Homura would be a good one to talk to…

Well she was the one who organized everything and was the only one who knew about Kyubi's dickishness.

She got to Homura's house and rang the bell.

Thankfully Gobey was with her.

Homura opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" asked Homura.

"Gobey broke Kyubey!" said Sabrina.

"What?" asked Homura.

"You see I revealed the truth about the Witches Den to Kyubey and we don't know who to turn to." Said Gobey.

Homura sighed and let them him.

"The truth about the Witches Den?" axed Homura as they sat down.

"It's best if we don't reveal the complete truth… but there's a reason why I'm as loveable as I am!" said Gobey.

"Is that you put it." Saied Sabrina.

"Hey! I'm sober because of this…" mutter Gobey.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Homura sighed at the two bickering.

"Sorry." Said Sabrina.

Gobey sighed.

"When the witches den first formed I kept asking myself many questions… I won't go over the questions other than "Why"… but doing this drove me insane…" said Gobey, "As well as drove me to drink…"

Gobey began to grumble as it was clear he needed one.

"Finish the explaining…" muttered Sabrina.

"IT weeks for the process to finish…" said Gobey, "My memories of the truth were purged from the rest of the mind as well my thoughts. Because of that I'm unique."

"Then I'm guessing the two into an argument and Gobey decided to give Kyubey his thoughts." Said Sabrina.

"I was only able to hold because it took a long time… he got all of it into his mind like at once…" said Gobey.

"Why are you telling me?" asked Homura.

"Since this is your turf… we wanted advice…" said Gobey.

"Should we our chances and kill him, buy the body and pretend it didn't happen or should we wait and see." said Sabrina.

Homura stared at Sabrina.

"So you know about the fact he can regenerate." Said Homura.

"She kills me all the time." Said Gobey.

Homura stared at Sabrina.

"It's the fastest way to get him sober." Said Sabrina, "Plus he's died of alcohol poisoning a couple times…"

"That's a lie!" yelled Gobey.

Sabrina rolled her eyes not wanting to get into a conversation about that.

Homura stared at the two.

Frankly she didn't know what to do either.

After all dealing with them was new territory.

"I don't know…" said Homura.

Both Gobey and Sabrina sighed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gobey.

"I don't know… but it will be hard to cover up… since Madoka saw everything." Said Sabrina.

"She did." Said Homura.

"But then again if we kill him he might not remember anything…" said Gobey.

"Maybe can just to Madoka and tell him he got better." Said Sabrina, "IT would probably be easier."

"You mean kill him right now and let god sort it out?" asked Gobey.

Sabrina nodded.

"It's probably for the best." Sighed Homura, after all Kyubey in such a state would raise too many questions.

Homura transformed into her magical girl from, removed a gun from her shield and shot Kyubey many times killing him.

"I could killed him for you…" sighed Sabrina.

They waited for something to happen.

"I think he's dead and in dead…" said Gobey.

"Why did you have to do that?" asked a voice.

They turned to see another Kyubey but he was no longer cationic.

"Because you begged me." Said Gobey.

Kyubey went over to the corpse and ate it.

Kyubey stood there shaking.

"I got a message before I came back… all the memories you gave me were once again purged, this version of me will exist as long you're in Mitakihara." Said Kyubey, "And then I'll be culled…"

Homura looked at Kyubey, she had an unsettled feeling.

There was just wrong seeing Kyubey acting like that.

"So you're going lay off Madoka?" asked Gobey.

"Why would I condemn someone to the fate I will have in less than a month?" asked Kyubey panicking, "Oh no… I'm going to die permanently… and it's not just the way the way I condemned so many people to die."

"He has emotions." Said Homura.

Sabrina nodded.

"Culling means he's going to be a Incubator even of a magical girl." Explained Sabrina.

"How do you know?" asked Homura.

"Gobey told me a long time ago." Said Sabrina, "Once the Witches Den competently goes away that will be the day Gobey gets culled…"

Homura looked at Sabrina she seemed to shake up a little when she said.

"I'm fine…" said Sabrina.

"Okay two things…" said Gobey, "First stay from booze! That's my thing! And I'm not switching to pot because that's just a stereotype…"

"Um… okay…" squad Kyubey unsure of how to react.

"Second I've already come with three names for you… Ashbey, Lbey and Yonbey." Said Gobey.

"What?" asked Kyubey.

"You're no longer Kyubey, when I chose my name I ironically when with the Japanese numbering system when it came to my name despite living the US… but you can also with the Latin lettering system. "said Gobey, "However since "Q" is a odd numbered letter the half so it either be Ash for H or just Lbey… or you can be Yonbey… as it's half of Kyubey but less than me…"

Kyubey stood there.

"Ashbey." Said Kyubey, "I think it would better to go as Ashbey."

"Fine then." Said Gobey.

Both Homura and Sabrina didn't know how to react to the newly Ashbey.

Ashbey then began to run away.

"I… I need to be alone for a while." Said Ashbey.

Ashbey ran out of the window.

"Is a good idea to leave him along like that"?" asked Homura.

"He's confused and scared as I was in the early days…" said Gobey, "Then I found booze."

Gobey began to leave.

"Now if you excuse I've been sober for far to long." Said Gobey.

Sabrina got up and grabbed him.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them… you just have to worry about Walpurgis Night, all right?" asked Sabrina.

Homura nodded.

Sabrina left with Gobey. Homura didn't know what else to do. After all, this was very strange.

As Sabrina and Gobey headed back to the hotel they talked.

"I'm being to think it was a bad idea to come out here." Said Sabrina.

"I'm hearing you." Sighed Gobey, "Do you think it will let worse?"

"Considering at least one person died so far and you broke Kyubey I have no idea." Said Sabrina.

"Not just any person…" said Gobey.

"Don't remind me of that." sighed Sabrina.

"Do you think they'll be able to deal with Walpurgis?" asked Gobey.

"I really hope so." Sighed Sabrina.

Both continued their way to the hotel, hoping that it wouldn't get worse from that point on ward… after all they knew that things

Next Time: As Walpurgis gets closer, the Magical Girls prepare. Meanwhile Madoka accidently meets Ashbey. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Once again not a fix fic...


End file.
